tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Walumancer
Walumancer is a veteran Generation 2 Tagger on TF2Tags, joining all the way back in June 2015. He is the Wahfather of the mysterious organization known simply as The Wahfia. He has an odd fetish for the character Waluigi from Nintendo's Mario series, and his Wahfia reflects that. History Walumancer came across TF2Tags after about a year of playing TF2, trying to find something clever to name his Strange Rescue Ranger. After finding a name he liked, he completely forgot about it until June of 2015, where by chance he stumbled on the site again, and decided to make his first post, which was utter shit and he deleted a few days before this page was made after looking at it in digust. The Creation of the Wahfia On September 30th, 2015, Walumancer's English teacher asked everyone to put the name of a hero on the whiteboard. As a joke, he put Waluigi, his lord and savior. Eventually he had to explain why Waluigi was a hero. Through some serious bullshit his persuasion skills, he was able to convince the entire class that Waluigi is a hero to all. After the class (seriously) erupted in applause and cheers, Walumancer become a spokesperson for the man in purple, preaching his superiority to all who will listen. Eventually, he named his followers the Wahfia, and he was made Wahfather. To this day he still preaches Waluigi's greatness, though has stopped on TF2Tags after a relatively short span of preaching. Despite this, many Taggers, both active and not, are in the Wahfia. Wah's Own On October 14th, 2016, Walumancer made a controversial item set, stating that he needed to get something off his chest. He began by stating that he has had a lot of fun on TF2Tags, and that he had made some very good friends, citing Player 1 + Player 2, Blast, and Egg-Z as his three closest. However, he noted that there was one Tagger that he outright despised. He called out Relk_Cehi for being an up-his-own-ass stick-in-the-mud, who always had to make it known that he had disliked something the community was doing (such as a BrantSteele simulator), who missed submissions more than he critted them. He stated that he would follow Jesse to the ends of the Earth before even spitting in his direction. This set was initially met with backlash, as Relk at that point was universally respected by the community for having the highest amount of points on the site. Despite attaining a negative score, Walumancer kept the set up on principle. The set spawned an Epic Rap Battle of TF2 between the two men, created by Makin' Bacon. A few months later, on December 27, 2016, this set would turn out to be his most important submission in his tagging journey. Numerous Taggers got together on the community Discord server to discuss various things on the site. Eventually, Relk came up as a topic of discussion. Many third generation Taggers praised Walumancer for his set and the bravery it took to post it, as Relk was not as favorably seen by third gen Taggers. As a joke, Bonkspenser typed for everyone to critbomb Walumancer. And so, the legend was raised from "Wahpic" to "Wah's Own". Many Waluigi-related memes were shared that night, with Walumancer sharing some of his personal creations. Taggers included Makin' Bacon, Metallux, Ass Ketchup, and even the lesser-known Inquisitor Hoovymane. Feud With Relk After previously making his disdain for the man known, Walumancer criticized Relk for erasing all misses from a low-quality Tag and critting it again by editing it to reset its score. This sparked an exchange on one of the Discord servers which eventually saw Pudis come in, in support of Relk. Walumancer told him it was not his argument to partake in. This, especially following the argument as to whether or not Relk is a Generation 1 Tagger (he totally is), caused Pudis to missbomb Walumancer for over 2000 points under the alias "Literally Satan", putting him under the rank of Wah's Own. Through the actions of Proto Kirby, Walumancer was able to regain his status within the day, which the former remains grateful for. Site Moderator and Wahfioso Fancytag refused to ban Pudis for his actions, citing the fact that he was sick of the feud between Walumancer and Relk, a sentiment that many other Taggers echoed. Pudis would soon leave the site for good, and was later kicked from the Discord server (though later returned in November of that year). Relk willingly left with him, though remains on the site. These men will most likely never settle their differences. Wahfia Raids To celebrate the 18th birthday of the Almighty Wah, Walumancer led the Wahfia in a site-wide raid, where nothing but Waluigi-related tags were posted for a few hours, concluding with 7 pages worth of tags. This event, known as the Purple Raid, was the most activity the site had seen in months, most likely due to the impending Tagpocalypse. Later that year, Walumancer would lead the Wahfia in another raid, this time to celebrate his own 18th birthday. The Raid of Age, as it was dubbed, was not solely Waluigi-focused, though Waluigi tags did abound. After a few hours and nine pages of tags, the Wahfia had once again breathed temporary life back into TF2Tags. Relationships Walumancer has a relationship consisting of liking anybody in the Wahfia and disliking any enemy of said organization. The allies include: * Egg-Z - Second-in-Command * Blast - Wahmbassador * L'Étranger - The First Wahfia Recruit * Legownz - The Wahfia's Co-Pilot * Crimson Blitz - Wahfia Member * Makin' Bacon - Wahfia Head Chef * Le Tryhard Hunter - Wahfia Member * Bonkspenser - Wahfia Member * Proto Kirby - Wahfia Member (Walumancer still refers to her as her original name, Smokey) * The Lazygineer - Wahfia Member In addition, Walumancer is friends with other, non-Wahfia Taggers. Such as: * Player 1 + Player 2 - Former Second-in-Command * Fred Fuchs - Classified "Wario" * Floro Sapiens - Classified "Wario" Walumancer also has one confirmed enemy on the site, and of course, it's the most successful Tagger, the famous Relk Cehi. Both men outspokenly hate each other. Relk finds the entire idea of the Wahfia to be dumb, and dislikes when Taggers (of which Walumancer is one who does this often) create content that should belong on the Steam group. Walumancer, on the other hand, hates Relk's outspoken dislike of any unconventional tag or item set, and cites that the Steam group is not only dead, it was never alive in the first place. He believes that because it isn't hurting anyone and most generally don't garner a large amount of crits, people should free to do this. He also believes that even though Relk has the most tags AND crits he deserves no respect. Ironically, both men are confirmed to be autistic. Walumancer is also heavily critical of the site's owner, Dr. Dos. He often criticized Dos's inactivity, lack of passion for his own creation, and his borderline dictator attitudes. He was appalled when both Sensible Haircut and Floro Sapiens were permanently banned for making jokes about transgenderism and feminism, respectively, declaring him an enemy of free speech. He, much like Digi, is a huge advocate of site moderators because of this. At one point, Dos called Walumancer out for his "tweet tags" (tags that don't relate to a joke, rename, or purpose other than discussion and announcements), an action that only stirred the Wahfather's dislike even more. The day after Dos's farewell address, Walumancer responded, giving his final thoughts on Dos. In summary, he thanked him for creating TF2Tags in the first place, but sharply criticized much of the farewell address. Trivia * He is currently writing a book series based on TF2Tags, titled RagTag. It used to be an RPG that he and a bunch of others were working on but holy SHIT things got out of hand and then it was a visual novel and then it wasn't because art sucks so it be a novel now fellas. * He is the creator of TF2Tags Survivor and The Final Week. * He has invested 620 hours into TF2, which isn't much compared to others. * Walumancer's collection of Waluigi-themed merchandise includes: ** A Waluigi amiibo ** A Waluigi plush ** A Waluigi hat ** 3 Waluigi shirts ** A Waluigi minifigure ** A Waluigi throw pillow * Even though Waluigi is his favorite video game character of all time, his favorite video game series is Fire Emblem. This often comes into conflict with other Taggers, as Fire Emblem isn't anywhere near as popular with them, mostly due to the series's over-representation in Super Smash Brothers. * Walumancer's former rep item was the Vintage Ye Olde Baker Boy, which was immediately tossed aside when the Plumber's Cap was added to the site. He even made a set about it, though it has since been lost to history. * Walumancer professes to be married to Marie from Nintendo's Splatoon series. Due to his mysterious and sarcastic nature, people have a hard time telling how serious he is being. Insult Marie around Walumancer at your own peril. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 2